1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for attachment of structural parts to each other and particularly to the attachment of a plate to a structural member having studs extending therefrom for positioning through apertures in the plate. Threaded nuts are affixed to the studs to secure the apertured plate to the threaded stud.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Objectives of the Invention
Truck wheel axles and other devices often utilize threaded studs for attachment purposes, for example to affix an axle cover plate to a threaded stud bearing structure. The plate with apertures therein is placed over the studs and nuts are used to tighten the nut on the stud against the plate to hold the plate to the studded structure. After a long period of use the nuts can loosen and the axle leak. Attaching means have been invented in the past such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,274 whereby a contractible member is placed over the threaded stud prior to tightening a nut thereon. As the nut is tightened against the complementary segmental section the segmental section is forced into engagement with the walls of the hole and the plate is therefore firmly engaged with the stud bearing member. While prior devices of this nature provides a secure method of attachment, removal of same is usually difficult and can be practically impossible once the parts have corroded.
With the knowledge and difficulties of removing attachment means of prior inventions, one of the objectives herein is to provide an attaching means for securing a plate to a structural member or the like which is both convenient and easy to attach and which can later be readily removed after long periods of use.
It is still another objective of present invention to provide an attaching means which includes a main body having a conically shaped portion, a cylindrical portion and a flange.
It is still another objective of present invention to provide an attaching means with a main body which is slotted.
Also an objective of the invention to provide an attaching means removal device which includes a cylindrical housing and a threaded member with the housing having a circumferential groove for receiving the attaching means during removal.
It is still another objective of invention to provide a method for removing a flanged attaching means which is positioned on a stud from within an aperture.
Other objectives and advandtages of present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the invention as presented below.